


Too Damn Obvious

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Secret Relationship, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “Daniel almost leaned in to kiss Max but realised at the very last moment they were still in public. Max, who had instinctively tilted his head to meet Dan’s lips, frowned when Daniel stepped away from him.'The team can’t know, remember.' Dan whispered”Or the one where Max and Dan have been secretly dating for 8 months but are a little too obvious about it.





	Too Damn Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Aus GP 2018

“Mate, you might wanna try hiding that mark a bit more.” someone told him with an amused smile as Daniel finally entered the venue. Dan frowned in surprise, glancing down at his own neck the best he could. There was no denying there was a dark bruise, right above the edge of his shirt,and he knew exactly who gave it to him.

“He’s blushing, clearly he's been getting it on with his new girlfriend. Who is she mate?” Brendon asked, nudging Dan’s shoulder. Daniel smiled sheepishly, not really knowing how to save himself this time. 

“I bet it’s that girl that came up to him earlier.” one of the engineers called out. Daniel blinked, not really knowing which girl they meant, but he didn’t object.

“Ma…” he almost said to them, before quickly backtracking. “Maybe you’re thinking of someone else, I didn't have any girls around me on race day?” 

“Mate, you must be blind if you didn’t notice them.” Brendon told him with a smirk. Daniel blushed slightly. He honestly never looked at the girls, especially seeing as he was gay, and had no attraction to them.

“But if it wasn’t her, who was it then?” Pierre asked with a slight frown. Daniel fumbled for words, but was saved as Max walked into the room, looking slightly dishevelled as well.

“Hey Max, nice seeing you here. Your collar’s sticking up by the way.” Max blushed, automatically glancing at Daniel, but the team didn’t seem to realise.

“Oh is it?” he asked back, before moving his hands to his shirt, adjusting the collar, which was ruffled form where he had carelessly thrown his shirt on the ground earlier.

“Shots, anyone?” Brendon suddenly called out, unknowingly saving both Max and Dan a rather awkward explanation. Both Red Bull drivers sighed in relief and Dan eagerly opted to get the next round, wanting to get away from the questioning.

“Cheers lads, on to the next one, Bahrain, 2 weeks!” They all raised the small glasses before downing them, the vodka burning their throats as the alcohol was downed. Max moved to stand closer to Daniel, their arms brushing slightly. The team didn’t seem to notice, too busy laughing and drinking, celebrating the first race of the year. 

A new song came on and everyone cheered as they recognized it, starting to move along to the music. Max and Daniel danced closer together than was probably necessary, but in the dark and crowded room, no one seemed to realise. The team knew they were friends anyway, and with the alcohol circulating, they just passed it off as friendly. They didn’t actually know the truth, despite the jokes about their ‘relationship’ being painfully accurate. 

Daniel almost leaned in to kiss Max but realised at the very last moment they were still in public. Max, who had instinctively tilted his head to meet Dan’s lips, frowned when Daniel stepped away from him. 

“The team can’t know, remember.” Dan whispered, not liking the disappointed look on Max’s face.He instead wrapped his arm around Max’s waist, letting his hand slip a little close to the top of his jeans. Brendon looked over at the pair at that moment, not missing Dan’s hand dangerously close to Max’s arse. He frowned slightly before smiling, knowing he should have probably realised much earlier what had been going on between the two Red Bull drivers. Daniel glanced back, a little blush on his face, realising Brendon knew what was going on. He then saw the Kiwi walking over to Pierre, which worried him a little, but relaxed when Brendon only handed the Frenchman a drink. Pierre happily started to babble away at his teammate, not in the very least noticing what the other man had seen, or just how close the Red Bull drivers were dancing.

Some of the others of the team had meanwhile also noticed Dan and Max dancing together, but most of them brushed it off as them joking around, it wouldn’t be the first time they were fooling around together. They were convinced that Max had a girlfriend back in The Netherlands anyway, so there was no possibility they were romantically involved. The team laughed and stepped a little closer to the two drivers when Daniel playfully twirled Max around before pulling him close again, leaving his lips close to the Dutchman’s cheek. Max smiled softly, his arm moving around Dan’s neck to keep him close.

“Just kiss him already!” Brendon called out in exasperation, followed by cheers from the rest of the team. Daniel’s blush darkened but Max didn’t seem to notice the calls. Still, the Dutchman smiled softly and leaned in, brushing their lips together. Dan seemed hesitant with the others around, but the moment their lips touched, the Aussie’s eyes fluttered closed, his arm tightening around Max. Max was the first to pull away, staying close enough to press their foreheads together. They stayed in the embrace for a while, just staring back at the other, captivated by the sight before them. They were interrupted by a growing amount of cheers, the team practically losing their minds at the two drivers, finally kissing after months of joking. But as much as they thought this was real, there were still thoughts that it was only a drunken moment, and that there were no romantic connections between the pair. 

Then Daniel brought his hand up to brush his fingers over Max’s cheek.

“I love you, you know.” while the words were only whispered, the others still realised what he had said.

“Love you too Dan.” Max answered softly, smiling against the Aussie’s lips as the words were said. 

Brendon came up to them as the two man pulled away from each other, Pierre following not far behind the Kiwi. Brendon threw his arms around the Red Bull drivers, hugging them to his sides.

“I knew something was going on!” he exclaimed. Max blushed and bit his lip as Dan grinned at his friend.

“I had no clue.” Pierre piped up, before continuing. “How did you guys keep this from me! I thought you had a girlfriend?” he said turning to Max, who shrugged innocently.

“I told you I was seeing someone, you just assumed it was a girl.” he said. Pierre huffed and pouted, clearly not happy Max had left out important details.

“How long’s this been going on for then?” Brendon asked. Daniel grinned.

“About 8 months or so…” Pierre gasped and hit Max’s shoulder.

“You never said anything, neither of you did.” he mentioned, looking at them both, a mad expression on his face. 

“Well, I wasn’t gonna go screaming it to the world was I?” Max snapped back at him before sighing. “You know how society is about same sex relationships. We probably wouldn’t be able to set foot in Russia if the public knew.” 

“Yeah… But we’re your friends…” Pierre trailed off, slight disappointment in his voice.

“We couldn’t risk it yet, we had to be extremely careful.” Dan added. Pierre nodded.

“You’re right, sorry. I probably overreacted a little. I’m just looking out for you, that’s all.”

In the background, neither realised their team principal was there too, and had heard the whole conversation. Christian came up to them and cleared his throat. Max and Dan turned, eyes widening when they saw their boss.

“Christian! Didn’t know you were gonna be here too.” Daniel said awkwardly

“Didn’t know I was coming along either, but got dragged along. And now I witness this, whatever you call it.” Christian told them with a small frown. Max had paled considerably and was fidgeting with a loose strand of his sweater, not looking at his boss. Dan stepped closer to him, swallowing thickly.

“Whatever you call it, is actually me telling my handsome boyfriend that I love him. Who also happens to be my teammate.” Daniel said tensely. The frown from Christian’s face softened away as the man smiled.

“I wish you would have told me sooner. Geri’s been saying for months that you were secretly together, I just laughed it off as nothing, I just wish she was here to see this now.” Christian said in slight disbelief. Dan’s shoulders relaxed and Max sighed in relief, pressing against Dan’s side. “But I understand you wanted to be careful, and I’ll respect that. I promise we won’t say anything to the press you don’t agree with. This has to be on your terms.” he told the two men. Max nodded eagerly as Daniel grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the Dutchman’s cheek. 

“Thank you for this, honestly. We didn’t want to hide it for much longer, but we were afraid on how you’d feel.” Daniel said. Christian smiled and clasped a hand on the Aussie’s shoulder.

“Honestly, it’s fine. I know you didn’t want me knowing like this, but you should know I’ll support you through everything.” Christian told them. “Now, before I let you go celebrate some more, I better show Geri she was right after all.” Christian took out his phone. He urged Max and Dan to get closer, holding up the phone to take a picture. Daniel chuckled and turned his head to place his lips on Max’s once more. Christian took a quick picture and sent it to Geri. Not a minute later, they got a reply.

‘Told you so.’ was all it said, which made them all laugh a little.

“Maybe we were a little too obvious.” Max said with a chuckle, a little blush coating his cheeks.

“You were always a little too obvious Max” Dan replied back, pulling the Dutchman closer, squeezing his waist in the process. 

“Yeah, but you love it!”


End file.
